


Bruises

by writingnerd512



Series: Snapshots with Bucky [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, F/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingnerd512/pseuds/writingnerd512
Summary: A nightmare that Bucky has results in a bruise.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Snapshots with Bucky [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723345
Kudos: 25





	1. The Nightmare

It was barely light out when you heard huffing. Bucky's limbs twitched as he laid next to you covered in sweat. You tapped your bedside table and your watch lit up; it was early. Days like this were rough for Bucky. Any big anniversary from the Winter Soldier's past always triggered something in him. 

It hurt to see him like this. His jaw was clenched shut and his body began to shake gently. Scooching up to sit against the headboard, you took the covers off of Bucky. His fist were clenched and the gears in his arm were shifting. 

You place your hand in the center of Bucky's chest and your wrist was instantly met with fiercely gripping metal. A wince came to your throat but you stifled it, "Bucky. Baby, you're safe." Despite the unwavering force on your wrist, you did your best to rub circles into his chest. With each small circle his vice grip on your wrist diminished. "You're safe, Bucky."

Bucky's eyes opened but no other part of his body moved for a moment. He placed both hands over yours on his chest for what felt like an hour, and leaned to turn on the lamp. In the light, he could see your tired and worried face and the freshly formed bruise from his hold on you.

"I'm so sorry," he adjusted to sit next to you against the head of the bed and lightly rubbed your wrist, "I'm really sorry."

"You don't need to apologize, baby. It happens. It's not your fault."

Bucky released your hand and his snapped his head towards you. "It shouldn’t happen, (Y/N)!” he sighed. "I shouldn’t be leaving bruises on you." 

Reaching over, you wiped the tears that began to spill over onto Bucky's cheeks and pulled him towards your body. His large form shook against yours. "You didn’t mea-"

"But it happened. I'm the one whose supposed to keep you safe and I'm hurting you," he pressed a kiss to your tear soaked chest and got out of the bed. "If you can't trust me to not hurt you, how are you going to trust me to keep others from hurting you?"

"Bucky," you opened your mouth to say more but Bucky had already disappeared into the bathroom.


	2. Tea Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Bucky have a talk about what happened.

Bucky stopped in the entry of the kitchen, watching you. The way you looked in the natural light, your dark skin glowing, made his heart flutter. His heart skipped a beat when you grabbed his mug out of the cabinet and he saw your bruise. In his head, he knew that this wasn’t all that he was making it out to be. You would forgive him; hell, you didn’t even think this was his fault. However, his heart told him another story.

You set his cup of tea at his place at the table. "Sit down."

"(Y/N), listen i-"

"James Buchanan Barnes, it’s no secret you had some fucked up shit happen to you. You went to war and then you went through hell. There were years of your life where you couldn’t be or control your own person. I don't expect you to be rainbows and sunshine all the time, baby. You are a human being. You are going to think about your past. You are going to have bad days. You're allowed to not be perfect."

"Being a mess isn't an excuse for what happened." 

"Did you realize that you grabbed my wrist this morning?"

Bucky shook his head, "I had the dream with the little girl again."

"You have to stop beating yourself up for things out of your control. And my love, I need you to hear me when I say this," you waited for Bucky's eyes to meet your own, "If I didn’t trust you I wouldn’t fall asleep next to you every night. I wouldn’t look forward too waking up to you everyday. I trust you with my life."

You readily complied when Bucky coerced you to your feet and wrapped his arms around you, "thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying a thing because of the lockdown :)


End file.
